Sirius Black's Unusual Love
by gk.writer.hp
Summary: Jewel Bowan, Slytherin, she normally is nice to everyone but has a bad temper and is quite shy. Dark brown hair with a white strip that changes to orange when she's mad. Blue eyes and is pale. Her patronus is a werewolf after transformation. She played quidditch at one time but stopped because she had to be around to many people. This is the person, Sirius have fallen in love with.


(Jewel Bowan, Slytherin, she normally is nice to everyone but has a bad temper and is quite shy. Dark brown hair with a white strip that changes to orange when she's mad. Blue eyes and is pale. Her patronus is a werewolf after transformation. She played quidditch at one time but stopped because she had to be around to many people. Gets in trouble often with detentions and such. Likes to go into the forest often. Is a klutz a times. Her family is into the dark arts but she refuses to be into it. Her uncle who her parents killed was a werewolf and told her about them she gets a strange vibe when around them. Nearly the whole school found out about her family's dark arts and her uncle but she still keeps things that happen at her house hidden away from others and won't say a thing about it unless she really trusts them.)

Jewel is trying to find a spot on the train it is a start of new year. There are no spots and she finds one it has four boys sitting together.

"Hi, there are no other spots on the train could I sit with you guys?"

"Well..." James Potter said in a snotty way but Remus Lupin caught him "... You sure can" He said glowering at James

She looked between them hesitantly. "If it's a problem I'm sure I can find somewhere else." she said quickly not wanting to barge in on anything.

"NO! I mean, no it would be fine if you sat here" Everyone turned to look at Sirius Black who was the pne who burst out unexpectedly. They saw him gazing at the new girl, almost like he was in a trance.

She jumped slightly at his outburst. "Alright.." she said in a questioning tone and sat next to the one who seemed like they weren't going to yell the one who had first said it was alright.

"So um, its your first year?" Remus said in a smooth tone, still glancing at Sirius to make sure he hadn't fainted, though he did look pale.

"Nope.." she said softly. "I.. I'm a fifth year." she was looking to her hands which were clasping and unclasping out of a nervous habit.

"Oh, I.. I am so sorry." Remus slumped back in his chair feeling defeated and so did the other two, but not Sirius. He was sitting straight up and looked into her blue eyes and said with a sound of cluelessness,

" So, what hou.. hou.. house are you in..."

She again looked to her hands. "Uh... Slytherin." she mumbled. Sirius seemed to take no interest in this and he got up to sit next to her, like he wanted to have a private conversation with her.

She looked at him raising an eye brow but shook it off looking away quickly. He sat next to her and it made the others scowel at him now that they had to move over. Suddnedly they heard a voice from the hallway. "Sweets anyone?" It was the treat lady with her cart like every year. Sirius suddnedly snapped out of it and looked down.

She looked up to the lady. "Not for me, thank you though." she said turning back to her hands.

Sirius rushed up to the tabel and bought 5 chocolate frogs and he spun around and started to open one. She laughed slightly shaking her head. Sirius blushed.

Remus burst out laughing "WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU!? YOUR GOING BLOODY CRAZY!"

Jewel smiled. "Everyone is a little crazy." her face went red after she noticed she had talked to someone without being nervous.

All the sudden Sirius looked straight into Jewels vibrant blue eyes and said, "I like you." And as soon as he said that he rushed out of the compartment to throw away his rubsh and Jewel followed him for no known reason. Jewel walked with him down the train quietly. Sirius started to go swiftly down the hall then faster and then broke into a run. He just had embarrassed himself and ruined all his chances. All he wanted to do now was to disapear.. She saw him run and stopped while crossing her arms.

He noticed she was not following him and stopped abruptly. He said, "Just go away. I know you dont like me."

She smiled slightly rolling her eyes. "And how would you know this?"

"Well.. " the truth was he didn't know this. There was still hope. "You.. you.. called me crazy"

She smiled. "As I said everyone is crazy at times." she stated.

He had been defeated. "Listen.. I really do like you and I am just so stupid and.. well your to nice to like me.." he stoped..

She laughed. "To nice?" she started and glanced at him. "You have no idea who I am do you?"

"No, no idea. But I do know you are.. pretty" He blushed and looked down at the floor and sighed.

Her face turned red. "Nice is only part of me for a while then it just gets weird."

He laughed. He walked up to her and looked into her eyes and asked, "Whats your name.. I mean if I am saying I like someone I have to know what there name is at least.."

"What part of it?" she asked hesitating again because everyone knew who her family was and that they were dark.

"Well I was thinking, just what ever I can refer to you as.. if.. if that's alright?" He said starting to feel aquward.

"Jewel... Bowan." she stammered.

"Jewel.. what a fitting name.." He murmured

She shrugged slightly avoiding eye contact at the time.

He gently grabed her chin and she looked at him and there was a small scilence.

Her eyes glanced to him when he grabbed her chin because she wasn't expecting him to.

He dropped his hand to his side and looked down.

Jewel blushed and said, "You know... Trying to figure me out, well, it's hopeless... I'm pretty complicated.

"Who said I was trying to 'figure you out'?" He said with a slight smirk.

"Well, usually if someone is starring into one's eyes that either means they are trying to figure them out or they are brainwashing you.. And well, I went with the more likely one." She answered quite simply. She started to question her self, for being so open with him. Was she falling for this stranger?

He laughed out loud, which got Jewel out of her deep thought. The train lurched to a hault and the two realized that they we're at Hogwarts finally.

With out reason, Jewel turned around and walked briskly down the hallway. Wence she got to the compartment, she grabbed her coat, trunk, and wand, and left.


End file.
